The present invention relates to a new and improved fiber feed passage or channel arrangement for friction spinning devices for pneumatic feed of textile fibers between a fiber opening assembly and a spinning unit, the fiber feed passage arrangement being formed by an assembly of at least two adjoining or neighboring interconnected parts or components.
From European Patent Application No. 98,380 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,310, granted Apr. 10, 1984), a fiber feed passage arrangement of the aforementioned general type is already known to the art. This fiber feed passage arrangement comprises a straight sidewall and an adjoining L-shaped sidewall. The straight sidewall has a flat surface against which bears the foot portion of the cooperating L-shaped counter-wall so that a separating joint or gap, even if a fine one, is formed.
Such separating joints or gaps have the disadvantage that, even when they are very fine, they still tend to form proturberances or shoulders which retain the very fine fibers transported through the fiber feed passage arrangement.